This invention relates to a waste receptacle, and more particularly to a disposable waste container which is capable of being stored in a collapsed condition.
Waste receptacles are generally of two types. The disposable type is generally formed of paper or plastic material which is thrown away after use. Typically, it is thrown away along with the waste that it collects. The other type of waste receptacle is a permanent one; typically, a plastic or metal can which receives waste and is reused after disposing of the waste. Frequently, the two types will be used simultaneously; specifically, a disposable bag is placed inside a metal container.
The problem with the disposable bags is that they are not free-standing units, so that they are generally not self-supporting and cannot be maintained in an upstanding position by themselves. As a result, such plastic or paper bags cannot be used independently and they usually must be placed within a rigid can. On the other hand, the permanent types are subject to damage by continuous use, are awkward in manipulating and carrying them, and present a health problem since they are continuously reused after they have stored waste material.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a disposable waste receptacle which can be thrown away along with the refuse, and at the same time can be maintained in an upstanding position without the need of having a rigid waste can for support thereof. It would further be desirable that the disposable container be capable of being stored in a collapsed condition and be erected into an upstanding condition for use in accepting waste.